Golem/14
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Kobieta Gdzie się podziewa Charousek? Przeszło już blisko 24 godziny i wciąż go nie widać. Czy zapomniał znaku, o któryśmy się umówili? A może go nie widzi? Zbliżyłem się do okna i nastawiłem lustro tak, że promienie słoneczne, które się właśnie ukazały, wpadły w okno jego mieszkania w piwnicy. Wdanie się''wdać się'' — włączyć się w jakąś sprawę. Hillela — wczoraj — zupełnie mnie uspokoiło. Na pewno by mnie ostrzegł, gdyby mi groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Ponadto: Wassertrum nie mógł nic ważnego przedsięwziąć; zaraz potem, gdy mnie opuścił, wrócił do swego sklepu. — Rzuciłem wzrokiem na dół: stał nieruchomo, oparty o płytę kamienną, tak jak go już widziałem dzisiaj rano. Niepodobna''niepodobna'' (daw.) — nieprawdopodobne, niemożliwe. wytrzymać tego ciągłego oczekiwania! Łagodny powiew wiosenny, który wpływał przez otwarte okno z przyległego pokoju, czynił mnie chorym z tęsknoty. To tajanie śniegu kapiącego z dachów! A jak błyszczą w świetle słonecznym te cieniuchne sznureczki wody! Niewidzialne nici wyciągały mnie na ulicę. Pełen zniecierpliwienia chodziłem tam i z powrotem po pokoju. Rzuciłem się na krzesełko. Znów wstałem. Ten jątrzący się zarodek nieświadomej miłości w mej piersi nie chciał zniknąć. Dręczył mnie całą noc. Raz była to Angelina, która tuliła się do mnie; potem rozmawiałem znów najniewinniej z Miriam i zaledwie ten obraz odpłynął, powtórnie przyszła Angelina i całowała mnie; wąchałem zapach jej włosów, wysunąłem się z jej obnażonych ramion — i nagle przemieniła się w Rozynę, która tańczyła z pijanymi, na wpół zamkniętymi oczyma — we fraku — cała naga; — — — wszystko w półśnie, który jednak był tak wyraźny, jak rzeczywistość. Nad ranem stanął mój sobowtór przy łóżku, ten mroczny Habal Garmin, „wyziew kości”, o którym mówił Hillel — i spojrzałem mu w oczy: był w mojej mocy, musiał mi odpowiadać na każde moje pytanie dotyczące spraw ziemskich i pozagrobowych, na co tylko oczekiwał, lecz żądza tajemniczości nie była tarczą dostateczną przeciw płomieniom krwi, zamierała w żarzącym się, ziemskim królestwie mego rozumu. — Odpędziłem to widmo, które powinno stać się odzwierciadleniem Angeliny, a kurczyło się do rozmiarów litery „alef”, znów urosło, i stanęło jako kobieta kolosalna, naga do cna, taka jak ją widziałem po raz pierwszy w książce Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji., z pulsem równym trzęsieniu ziemi i nachyliła się nade mną, a ja wdychałem ogłuszający zapach jej gorącego ciała. Czy Charousek już nie przyjdzie? Dzwony zaśpiewały z wież kościelnych. Chciałem zaczekać jeszcze kwadrans — a potem wyjść! Włóczyć się poprzez ożywione ulice, pełne odświętnie ubranych ludzi, zmieszać się z wesołym tłumem w dzielnicach bogaczy, widzieć piękne kobiety o zalotnych twarzach, o wysmukłych rękach i nogach. Może spotkam przy tym wypadkowo Charouska, tłumaczyłem się przed sobą. Aby mi czas płynął prędzej, wziąłem ze stosu książek starożytną grę w taroka. Może w kartach da się znaleść motyw do obmyślenia jakiej kamei? Szukałem „Pagada''Pagad'' — Żonlger, pierwsza karta w talii tarota, w niniejszej powieści identyfikowana z Głupcem.”. Niepodobna go znaleźć: gdzież się mógł zapodziać? Jeszcze raz przejrzałem karty i zatopiłem się w myślach o ich ukrytym znaczeniu. Szczególnie ten Wisielec''Wisielec'' — karta tarota, przedstawiająca człowieka powieszonego głową do dołu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.? co on mógł oznaczać? Człowiek wisiał na linie między niebem a ziemią, głową na dół; ręce miał na plecach związane, prawe przedudzie założone przez lewą nogą, co wyglądało jak krzyż nad odwróconym trójkątem. Niezrozumiałe równanie. Przecież! Na koniec! Charousek idzie. Lecz może nie? Przyjemna niespodzianka: to była Miriam! — Miriam, wie pani, że ja właśnie chciałem zejść na dół i prosić panią, abyś pojechała ze mną na spacer? — Nie było to zupełną prawdą, lecz w następnej chwili przestałem o tym myśleć. — Nieprawdaż, pani mi tego nie odmówi? Tak mi dzisiaj nieskończenie miło na duszy, że pani, właśnie pani, Miriam, musi uwieńczyć moją radość. — Jechać na spacer? — powtórzyła z takim osłupieniem, że na cały głos parsknąłem śmiechem. — Czy projekt jest taki dziwny? — Nie, nie, nie, lecz — szukała słów — niesłychanie wspaniały. Jechać na spacer. — Wcale nie tak wspaniały, gdy pani weźmie pod uwagę, że setki tysięcy ludzi czynią to — a właściwie całe swoje życie nic innego nie robią. — Tak, inni ludzie! — dodała, wciąż jeszcze zupełnie znienacka tym zaskoczona. Chwyciłem ją za obie ręce: — To, co inni ludzie przeżywają dla przyjemności, chciałbym aby pani, Miriam, użyła w nieskończenie doskonalszej mierze. Zbladła nagle śmiertelnie, a po jej skamieniałym wzroku odgadłem, co myśli. Był to dla mnie cios. — Pani nie powinna tego w sobie ukrywać, Miriam, dopowiedziałem jej. — Tego — tego cudu. Czy pani mi tego nie powie — z przyjaźni? Usłyszała trwogę w moich słowach i spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. — Jeżeli to panią zbyt nie zmęczy, czy mógłbym się razem z nią cieszyć? Ależ tak! Wie pani, że ja się o panią bardzo troszczę? — O — o — jak to powiedzieć? O zdrowie pani duszy! Niech pani nie bierze tego dosłownie, lecz — chciałbym, aby cud nigdy się nie stał. Spodziewałem się, że będzie mi przeczyć, lecz ona kiwnęła tylko głową pogrążona w myślach. — To panią trapi. Czy nie tak, Miriam? Ocknęła się: — Czasem zdaje mi się, jakby się to nie stało. — Brzmiało to dla mnie jak promień nadziei. — Gdy sobie pomyślę — mówiła zupełnie wolno i pogrążona w smutku — że mogłyby nadejść czasy, w których musiałabym żyć bez takich cudów — —. — Przecież w przeciągu jednej nocy może pani zostać bogatą i nie będzie pani potrzebowała — przerwałem jej bez namysłu, lecz gdy dostrzegłem przerażenie na jej twarzy, zatrzymałem się szybko — przypuszczam: w zupełnie naturalny sposób mogła by pani być uwolnioną od wszystkich kłopotów, a cuda, które by pani potem przeżywała, byłyby bardziej duchowe: byłyby to raczej wewnętrzne wrażenia. Potrząsnęła głową i powiedziała dobitnie: — Wewnętrzne wrażenia nie są wcale cudami. Dosyć to zdumiewające, że dają je ludzie, którzy żadnych wrażeń nie posiadają. — Od dzieciństwa z dnia na dzień, z nocy na noc, przeżywałam — natychmiast przerwała i domyśliłem się, że w niej było coś innego, o czym mi nigdy nie mówiła, zapewne nić niewidzialnych wydarzeń, podobna mojej — lecz to nie należy do rzeczy. Gdyby ktoś wstał i uzdrowił chorego przyłożeniem ręki, nie mogłabym tego nazwać cudem. Dopiero gdy martwy przedmiot, ziemia, wstaje pobudzona do życia przez ducha i łamie prawa natury, wtedy dzieje się to, do czego tęskniłam, odkąd jestem zdolną do myślenia. Kiedyś powiedział mi ojciec: „Kabała ma dwie strony: jedną magiczną, drugą abstrakcyjną, które nigdy się wzajem nie pokrywają. Wprawdzie mogłaby magiczna przyciągnąć do siebie abstrakcyjną, lecz nigdy, ale to nigdy odwrotnie. Magiczna jest darem, druga może być zdobytą i to tylko przy pomocy przewodnika”. Wróciła znów do pierwszej nici: „Dar jest to to, czego pragnę; to, co mogę zdobyć, jest dla mnie obojętne — bezwartościowe — jak pył”. Gdy sobie pomyślę, że mogłyby kiedy nadejść czasy, w których musiałabym znów żyć bez tych cudów — widziałem jak palce jej kurczyły się, i naraz mną zaszarpał ból i żałość — to zdaje mi się, że teraz już umieram w obliczu jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. takiej czystej możliwości. — Czy to jest powód, dla którego pani sobie życzy, aby się cuda nigdy nie działy? — badałem. — Tylko po części. W tym jest jeszcze coś innego. Ja, ja — namyślała się chwilkę — nie dojrzałam jeszcze do tego, aby przeżywać cuda w takiej formie, ot co jest — jakże to panu wytłumaczyć? Niech pan tylko, jako przykład, wyobrazi sobie, jakbym od wielu lat miała co noc ten sam sen, snujący się wciąż nieustannie; w tym śnie ktoś, powiedzmy, mieszkaniec innego świata, poucza mnie i pokazuje mi nie tylko na własnym moim odbiciu zwierciadlanym i na wszystkich jego odmianach, jak jestem daleką od dojrzałości magicznej, aby przeżywać jakiś „cud”; lecz daje mi również co do zagadnień rozumowych, które mnie czasami w ciągu dnia zajmują, oświetlenie w taki sposób, że w każdej chwili mogę to wypróbować. Pan mnie zrozumie. Taka istota zastępuje komuś zamiast szczęścia wszystko, o czym można tylko na ziemi pomyśleć; to jest dla mnie most, który mnie łączy z „zaświatem”; to drabina Jakuba''drabina Jakuba'' — zob. Rdz 28, gdzie opisany został sen patriarchy Jakuba o drabinie łączącej niebo z ziemią, po której chodzili aniołowie., po której mogą się wznosić ponad szarzyznę codzienności ku światłu, to mój przewodnik i przyjaciel; w nim jest całe me zaufanie, że nie zabłądzę w szaleństwie i mroku na tej ponurej drodze, po której kroczy moja dusza; wierzę mu, gdyż on jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. Potem naraz, na przekór wszystkiemu, co mi ten mój przewodnik powiedział, jeden „cud” pokrzyżował moje życie! Komuż mam teraz wierzyć? Czy to, co wypełniało mi nieprzerwanie tyle minionych lat, było złudzeniem? Gdybym miała o tym wątpić, wpadłabym w bezdenną przepaść. A jednak. Cud się stał! krzyczałabym z radości; gdyby — — Gdyby? — — — przerwałem jej, wstrzymując oddech. Może sama powie teraz rozstrzygające słowo i ja będą mógł wszystko jej wyznać. — Gdybym się przekonała, że się mylę — że to nie był „cud”! O, wiem o tym tak dobrze, jak to, że tutaj siedzę, wtedy bym zginęła! (serce bić mi przestało) — byłabym znowu ściągnięta z nieba na ziemię! czy pan sądzi, że człowiek byłby w stanie to znieść? — Niech pani prosi swego ojca o pomoc — powiedziałem bezradny z trwogi. — Mego ojca? o pomoc? — spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona — jeżeli istnieją dla mnie tylko dwie drogi, czyż on może znaleźć trzecią? — Wie pan, co byłoby dla mnie jedynym ratunkiem? Gdyby mi się zdarzyło to, co panu. Gdybym mogła zapomnieć — — w tej chwili, wszystko, co leży po za mną; moje całe życie, aż do dzisiejszego dnia. — — Czy to nie jest zadziwiające: to, co pan uważa za nieszczęście, byłoby dla mnie najwyższym szczęściem! Długo milczeliśmy oboje. Potem schwyciła nagle mą rękę i zaśmiała się. Prawie wesoło. — Nie chcę, żeby pan trapił się z mego powodu; — (ona troszczyła się o mnie — o mnie!) — przedtem był pan tak pełen wesela i szczęścia pod wpływem wiosny, a teraz zdaje się pan uosobieniem smutku. W ogóle nie powinna byłam panu nic powiedzieć. Niech pan to wykreśli ze swojej pamięci i znów myśli tak pogodnie, jak przedtem! — Jestem tak zadowolona — — Pani? Miriam? Zadowolona? przerwałem jej gorzko. Zrobiła przekonywującą minę: — Tak! Rzeczywiście! Zadowolona. Idąc tu do pana, tak nieopisanie się bałam — sama nie wiem czego: nie mogłam pozbyć się uczucia, że panu grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo — przysłuchiwałem się z uwagą — lecz zamiast się cieszyć, że oto pan jest zdrów i cały, zasmuciłam pana i — — Zmusiłem się do wesołości: — Uczyniłaby pani najlepiej, gdyby ze mną pojechała. Usiłowałem, o ile mogłem, nadać swemu głosowi ton swobodny — chciałbym raz nareszcie widzieć, Miriam, czy nie uda mi się odpędzić od niej tych smutnych myśli. Niech pani powie, czego pani sobie życzy: przecie nie jest pani egipskim czarodziejem, tylko młodą osobą, której wietrzyk wiosenny jeszcze może wyrządzić złośliwego figla! Miriam nagle rozweseliła się zupełnie. — Ale co się z panem dzisiaj dzieje, panie Pernath. Takim pana nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam! Zresztą, to wiatr wiosenny. U nas, u panien żydowskich, rodzice, jak wiadomo, kierują wiatrem wiosennym, a my musimy być posłuszne. Czynimy też to jakby zgodnie z naturą, to leży już u nas we krwi. U mnie nie — wtrąciła poważniej — moja matka długo walczyła, kiedy miała wyjść za mąż za tego szkaradnego Arona Wassertruma! — Co? matka pani? Za tego kramarza''kramarz'' — handlarz. z dołu? Miriam skinęła głową. — Dzięki Bogu, że to nie doszło do skutku. — Dla biednego człowieka był to zapewne straszny cios. — Biedny człowiek, mówi pani? — zerwałem się. — Ten drab to czysty zbrodniarz. W zamyśleniu przeczyła ruchem głowy. — Zapewne on jest zbrodniarzem, ale ten, który siedzi w takiej skórze, a nie byłby zbrodniarzem, musiałby być prorokiem. Przysunąłem się ciekawie: — Czy pani wie coś pewnego o nim? Mnie to interesuje. Z zupełnie szczególnych względów — —! ! — Jeśliby pan raz zobaczył jego sklep z wewnątrz, to od razu wiedział by pan, jak wygląda jego dusza. Ja to mówię, gdyż bywałam tam często jako dziecko. Dlaczego patrzy się pan we mnie taki zdumiony? Czy to takie nadzwyczajne? Dla mnie był on zawsze przyjacielski i dobry. Nawet raz, przypominam sobie, podarował mi duży, świecący kamień, który mi się najbardziej podobał z jego rzeczy. Moja matka powiedziała, że to brylant i musiałam mu naturalnie zaraz go odnieść. Z początku długo nie chciał go wziąć z powrotem, ale potem wyciągnął mi go z ręki i rzucił go z wściekłością precz daleko od siebie. Jednak zobaczyłam, jak mu przy tym wytrysły łzy z oczu; znałam już wtedy dosyć język hebrajski, aby zrozumieć, że szeptał: „wszystko, czego moja ręka dotknie, jest przeklęte”! — — ostatni to raz mogłam go odwiedzić. Nigdy więcej od tego czasu nie zaprosił mnie, abym do niego przyszła. Wiem także, dlaczego: gdybym nie starała go się pocieszyć, wszystko byłoby po dawnemu, ale ponieważ sprawił mi ogromną przykrość, o czym też mu powiedziałam — nie chciał mnie już więcej widywać — Pan tego nie rozumie, panie Pernath? To przecież takie proste: jest to człowiek opętany, który staje się śmiertelnie nieufny, jeżeli ktoś dotknie jego serca. Uważa się za istotę stokroć ohydniejszą, niż jest rzeczywiście — o ile to w ogóle być może — i w tym tkwi zasada wszystkich jego myśli i uczynków. Mówią, że jego żona lubiła go; było w tym może więcej litości, niż miłości, ale w każdym razie tak sądziło wielu ludzi. Jedyny, który przedziwnie głęboko był tym dotknięty, to był on! On wszędzie węszy zdradę i nienawiść. Tylko co do swego syna zrobił wyjątek. Czy stało się to dlatego, że widział jego wzrastanie od niemowlęcych lat, że zatem, jakby powiedzieć, przeżywał wraz z nim kiełkowanie każdej jego właściwości od samego zarodka i dlatego nigdy nie dochodził do takiego punktu, gdzie mogłaby się w nim obudzić nieufność czy też z powodu, że to już leży we krwi żydowskiej wszystkie zdolności do kochania, które w nas tkwią, przekazać na swego potomka w tym instynktownym strachu naszej rasy: że możemy umrzeć i nie wypełnić misji, którą zapomnieliśmy, ale która w nas trwa niewyraźnie — któż to może wiedzieć? Z przezornością, która prawie sięgała granic mądrości, a która u takiego niewykształconego człowieka, jak on, jest zadziwiająca, prowadził wychowanie swego syna. Jak przenikliwy psycholog usuwał przed swym dzieckiem z drogi wszelką przeszkodę, która mogłaby się przyczynić do rozwoju sumienności, aby mu oszczędzić przyszłych cierpień duchowych. Trzymał dla niego za nauczyciela wybitnego uczonego, który stał na stanowisku teorii, że zwierzęta są bezwrażliwe i że odczuwanie bólu jest u nich tylko mechanicznym refleksem. Z każdego stworzenia wycisnąć dla siebie samego tyle rozkoszy i zadowolenia, ile tylko można, a zaraz potem łupinę, jako niepotrzebną, odrzucić: to było mniej więcej abecadło jego daleko widzącego systemu wychowawczego. Może pan sobie wyobrazić, że pieniądz, jako sztandar i klucz do „potęgi”, grał tu pierwszą rolę. Że zaś on sam starannie ukrywa swoje bogactwo, aby mrokiem osłonić granice swego wpływu, zatem wymyślił sposób, że umożliwił swojemu synowi podobne istnienie, oszczędzając mu zarazem męki pozornie ubogiego życia: przepoił go piekielnym kłamstwem „piękności”; przytaczał mu zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne wytwory estetyki, nauczył go pozorować zewnętrzne swe czyny; udawać lilię polną, a wewnętrznie być sępem-ścierwnikiem. Naturalnie owa „piękność” nie był to wcale jego własny wynalazek — ale raczej ulepszenie rady, którą mu dał jakiś „wykształcony”. Że jego syn wypierać się go będzie później, gdzie i kiedy zajdzie tego potrzeba, nie brał mu tego za złe. Przeciwnie, kazał mu to uważać za obowiązek, gdyż miłość jego była bez egoizmu i tak, jak już raz mówiłam o swoim własnym ojcu — była to miłość w rodzaju tych, co poza grób sięgają! Miriam umilkła na chwilę: spojrzałem na nią, jak w milczeniu snuła dalej swoje myśli; usłyszałem to w zmienionym dźwięku głosu, gdy powiedziała: — Dziwne owoce rosną na drzewie żydowstwa! — Niech mi pani powie, Miriam — powiedziałem — czy nigdy pani nie słyszała, że Wassertrum ma w swoim sklepie stojącą figurę woskową? Nie pamiętam kto mi to opowiadał, może to był tylko sen — — — — — Nie, nie — to prawda, panie Pernath: woskowa figura, naturalnej wielkości, stoi w kącie, gdzie on pośrodku najróżniejszych rupieci śpi na worku słomy. Przed laty kupił ją od właściciela jakiegoś bałaganu, kupił ją zaś jakoby dlatego, że lalka była podobna do jednej dziewczyny — chrześcijanki, która rzekomo była kiedyś jego kochanką. „Matka Charouska!” — zabrzmiało we mnie. — Nie wie pani jej imienia? Miriam potrząsnęła głową. — Jeśli panu na tym zależy — czy mam się dowiedzieć? — Ach nie, Miriam, jest to dla mnie zupełnie obojętne. Po jej błyszczących oczach zauważyłem, że w zapale się przegadała. Nie powinna już się opamiętać, rzekłem sobie. — Ale co mnie interesuje więcej, to temat, o którym pani przedtem pobieżnie mówiła. Ja myślę o „wiosennym wietrze” — ojciec pani na pewno przecież nie oznaczył pani czasu, kiedy pani ma wyjść za mąż? Roześmiała się wesoło. — Mój ojciec? skądże panu to przyszło do głowy? — No to wielkie szczęście dla mnie. — Jak to? — spytała, nie spodziewając się podstępu. — Bo w takim razie mam jeszcze szanse. Był to po prostu żart i ona też inaczej tego nie przyjęła, jednak szybko zerwała się i pobiegła do okna, abym nie spostrzegł jej rumieńca. — Odwróciłem się, aby jej pomóc wyjść z zakłopotania. — O to jedno proszę, jako stary przyjaciel i musi mnie pani zawiadomić, gdyby sprawa już zaszła tak daleko. A może pani w ogóle chce pozostać niezamężną? — Nie, nie, nie! — odparła tak energicznie, że roześmiałem się mimo woli — kiedyś muszę przecież wyjść za mąż. — Naturalnie! To się rozumie! — Stała się nerwową, jak podlotek. — Czy pan nie może być chwilę poważnym, panie Pernath? Posłusznie zrobiłem minę serio, Miriam usiadła. — Więc, jeśli mówię, że muszę przecież kiedyś wyjść za mąż, to chcę przez to powiedzieć, że jakkolwiek nie rozważałam bliższych okoliczności, ale sens życia na pewno byłby mi niezrozumiały, gdybym, przyjąwszy, że urodziłam się kobietą, miała zostać bezdzietną. Pierwszy raz, od czasu, jak się znałem, zauważyłem w jej rysach kobiecość. — To należy do moich snów — zaczęła cicho — wyobrazić sobie, jako cel, stopienie dwojga istot w jedną — stopienie — — — — czy nigdy pan nie słyszał o starym egipskim kulcie Ozyrysa? — w istotę, której symbol stanowić może Hermafrodyta. Rozumiem przez to magiczne połączenie męskości i kobiecości w rodzaju ludzkim do wyżyn półboga. Jako cel! Nie, nie jako cel, ale jako początek nowej drogi, która jest wieczną — i nie ma końca! — I wierzy pani, że kiedyś znajdzie pani tego, którego szuka? — zapytałem wzruszony. — A jeżeli być może mieszka on gdzieś w dalekiej krainie albo w ogóle wcale go nie ma na ziemi? — Nic o tym nie wiem — powiedziała prosto — mogę tylko czekać. Jeśli jest oddalony ode mnie czasem i przestrzenią, w co nie wierzę, to czymże byłabym związana tu z tym gettem, albo jeżeli nas dzieli przepaść wzajemnej nieświadomości — a ja go nie znajdę, wtedy moje życie nie posiadałoby żadnego celu i byłoby bezmyślną igraszką niedorzecznego biesa. Ale, proszę, proszę, nie mówmy już więcej o tym — błagała. — Jeśli tylko wypowie się swoją myśl, nabiera ona brzydkiego, ziemskiego posmaku, a ja nie chciałabym tego — — Nagle przerwała. — Czego pani by nie chciała, Miriam? Podniosła rękę. Wstała szybko i powiedziała: — Ktoś pana odwiedza, panie Pernath. Jedwabna suknia zaszeleściła w korytarzu. Gwałtowne pukanie, Angelina! Miriam chciała wyjść. Zatrzymałem ją. — Czy pozwoli pani przedstawić: córka mego drogiego przyjaciela — Pani hrabina. — Nie można wcale przejechać! Wszędzie bruk reperują, kiedyż nareszcie będzie pan w bardziej ludzkiej okolicy mieszkał, mistrzu Pernath? Na dworze śnieg topnieje i niebo się raduje, aż piersi rozsadza, a pan ślęczy tutaj w grocie stalaktytowej, jak stara żaba. — Zresztą wie pan, byłam wczoraj u swego jubilera; ten powiedział, że pan jest największy artysta, najlepszy snycerz''snycerz'' — tu ogólnie: rzeźbiarz. kamei''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu. za naszych czasów, jeżeli nie największy ze wszystkich, jacy kiedy bądź żyli na świecie. Angelina plotła tak, jak wodospad, ja zaś byłem oczarowany. Widziałem tylko jej błyszczące, niebieskie oczy, drobne nóżki w maleńkich, lakierowanych bucikach, widziałem kapryśną twarz, wyłaniającą się z mnóstwa futer i różowawe uszka. Nawet odetchnąć nie miała czasu. — Na rogu stoi mój powóz. Już się bałam, że pana nie zastanę w domu. Na pewno pan jeszcze nie jadł obiadu? Najpierwej pojedziemy, prawda? Dokąd pojedziemy najpierwej? Najpierw pojedziemy — niech pan zaczeka — — — ach! może do parku albo ogólniej gdzie bądź w szczere pole, gdzie tak dobrze się czuje w powietrzu rozkwitanie wiosny i kiełkowanie ziół! Jedźmy, jedźmy, proszę wziąć kapelusz, potem zjemy u mnie, a potem będziemy gadać aż do wieczora. Proszę, niech pan weźmie kapelusz. Na co pan czeka? — Ciepły, zupełnie miękki pled jest na dole — owiniemy się weń po same uszy i okryjemy się razem, aż nam będzie szalenie gorąco. Co mogłem na to powiedzieć? — — Tak samo właśnie umawiałem się z córką mego przyjaciela o przejażdżkę. Miriam nagle pożegnała śpiesznie Angelinę, zanim jeszcze mogłem coś powiedzieć. Odprowadziłem ją do drzwi, chociaż bardzo życzliwie chciała mnie powstrzymać. — Niech mnie pani wysłucha, Miriam, nie mogę pani tu na schodach wypowiedzieć, jak mi na pani zależy — — i jak tysiąc razy wolałbym z panią — —. — Nie powinien pan, panie Pernath, kazać tej pani czekać — powiedziała to z całą serdecznością i szczerze, bez udawania, ale widziałem, że blask jej oczu zagasnął. Zbiegła spiesznie ze schodów; żal ścisnął mi gardło. Czułem, jak gdybym cały świat utracił. Siedziałem jak odurzony przy boku Angeliny. Jechaliśmy wściekłym kłusem''kłus'' — szybki, dwutaktowy chód konia, podczas którego naraz unosi on lewą tylną i prawą przednią nogę. przez przepełnione ludźmi ulice. Taki wir życia toczył się koło mnie, że na wpół ogłuszony w obrazie, co się rozwijał przede mną, rozróżniać mogłem tylko małe świetlne plamy, błyszczące klejnoty w kolczykach i łańcuszkach, lśniące cylindry, białe damskie rękawiczki, pudla z czerwoną wstążką na szyi, który szczekając chciał ugryźć koło u wozu, pieniące się kare konie, które biegły obok nas, srebrną siatką okryte; okno magazynu, wewnątrz błyszczące naczynia przepełnione sznurami pereł, iskrzących się klejnotów — połysk jedwabiu na wysmukłych biodrach dziewczęcych. Ostry wiatr, który nas ciął po twarzy, pozwalał mi podwójnie odczuwać ciepło ciała Angeliny. Gdyśmy przejeżdżali koło policjantów, ci z szacunkiem, na krzyżujących się ulicach, w bok się cofali na nasz widok. — Potem przejechaliśmy stępa''stęp'' — najwolniejszy, czterotaktowy chód konia. bulwarem, który był niby jeden szereg powozów, koło zapadłego kamiennego mostu, aleją zaś ciągnęły tłumy gapiących się twarzy. Zaledwie patrzyłem: najmniejsze słowo z ust Angeliny, jej rzęsy, żywa gra jej ust — wszystko to było dla mnie nieskończenie ważniejsze, niż przyglądać się, jak tam na dole pod bryłami lodu skalne urwiska opierały się wzajem barami''bary'' — ramiona. o siebie. Droga w parku. Potem elastyczna, tłuczniem''tłuczeń'' — szuter, kruszywo z drobno połamanego kamienia, używane do utwardzania nawierzchni. zbita ziemia. Potem szelest liści pod kopytami koni, wilgotne powietrze, bezlistne drzewa, pełne wronich gniazd, martwa zieloność łąk z białymi wyspami znikającego śniegu, wszystko mijało mnie: jak we śnie. Tylko kilku krótkimi słowami, prawie obojętnie wspomniała Angelina o doktorze Saviolim. — Teraz, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo minęło — powiedziała z zachwycającą dziecinną prostotą — i wiem, że jemu też jest lepiej, to wszystko, w czym brałam udział, wydaje mi się tak strasznie nudne. Chcę się znów nareszcie cieszyć, zamknąć oczy: zanurzyć się w spienionej fali życia. Myślę, że wszystkie kobiety są takie. Tylko się nie przyznają: albo są tak głupie, że same o tym nie wiedzą. Czy nie sądzi pan tak samo? Nie słuchała wcale, co jej na to odpowiedziałem. — W ogóle kobiety są dla mnie zupełnie nie interesujące. Naturalnie, niech pan nie bierze tego za pochlebstwo: ale istotnie, sama bliskość sympatycznego mężczyzny jest dla mnie milszą, niż najbardziej zachęcająca rozmowa z kobietą, nawet dwakroć roztropniejszą. Wreszcie to wszystko co my między sobą gadamy, jest to przecież takie głupstwo! Najwyżej: trochę stroju — i — Mody nie zmieniają się przecież tak często. — — Prawda, jestem lekkomyślną? — zapytała nagle zalotnie. Tak, że ja opętany jej czarem — musiałem zapanować nad sobą, aby nie chwycić jej głowy w swe ręce — i nie ucałować jej w szyję. — Niech pan powie, że jestem lekkomyślną! — przysunęła się jeszcze mocniej i przytuliła się do mnie. Wyjechaliśmy z alei do lasku, z krzewami owiniętymi w słomiane chochoły''chochoł'' — słomiane okrycie, zabezpieczające roślinę przed chłodem.; w tych osłonach wyglądały one jak tułowie potworów o ramionach i głowach odciętych. Ludzie siedzieli na ławkach w słońcu, spoglądali za nami i przysuwali do siebie głowy. Chwilę milczeliśmy i oddawaliśmy się naszym myślom. Jak zupełnie inną była Angelina, niż dotychczas w mojej wyobraźni! Jak gdyby dzisiaj dopiero zamieniła się dla mnie w rzeczywistość. Czy istotnie była to ta sama kobieta, którą kiedyś spotkałem w katedrze? Nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku od jej wpółotwartych ust. Teraz milczała. Zdawało się, że w duchu ogląda jakiś obraz. Powóz skręcił w wilgotną łąkę. Czuć było zbudzoną ziemię. — Wie pani — — pani — —? — Niech mnie pan nazywa Angeliną — przerwała mi po cichu. — Wiesz, Angelino, że całą dzisiejszą noc śniłem o tobie? — wtrąciłem pospiesznie. Uczyniła mały, szybki ruch, jak gdyby chciała wyciągnąć do mnie ramię, i spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. — Nadzwyczajne! A ja o tobie! I w tej chwili myślałam o tym samym. — Znów rozmowa się przerwała i oboje się zaczerwieniliśmy, żeśmy śnili jedno i to samo. Poczułem to po tętnie jej krwi. Jej ramię drżało ledwo widocznie na mojej piersi. Zażenowana odwróciła się ode mnie i wyglądała z powozu. Wolno przyciągnąłem jej rękę do swych ust, usunąłem białą pachnącą rękawiczkę; słyszałem, jak jej pierś coraz mocniej faluje. Obłąkany z miłości zatopiłem usta w jej dłoni. Godzinę później szedłem jak pijany, wśród mgły wieczornej w dół miasta. Obiegałem ulice bez żadnego planu i szedłem, długo nie widząc, jak i gdzie się błąkam. Stanąłem potem nad rzeką, oparty o żelazną poręcz i spoglądałem w szumiące fale. Wciąż czułem ręce Angeliny na swoich ramionach, widziałem przed sobą kamienną cysternę fontanny, przy której już kiedyś przed wielu laty żegnaliśmy się ze sobą, z powiędłymi liśćmi wiązu wewnątrz; i ona szła znów ze mną, jak przed chwilą, z głową opartą na moim ramieniu, niemo, przez mroźny, mroczny park swego zamku. Usiadłem na ławce i, aby marzyć, zasłoniłem twarz kapeluszem. Woda szemrała nad tamą, a jej szmer pochłaniał ostatnie pomruki usypiającego miasta. Od czasu do czasu, otulając się paltem, spoglądałem przed siebie i widziałem rzekę w coraz większym cieniu, aż w końcu, przygnieciona ciężką nocą, stała się ciemnoszarą. A piana przepływała w poprzek na drugi brzeg wody, jak biała, oślepiająca smuga. Wzdrygałem się na myśl, że muszę znów wracać do swego smutnego domu. Szczęście jednego krótkiego popołudnia uczyniło mnie obcym na zawsze dla mej siedziby. Przetrwa to kilka tygodni, może kilka dni, potem szczęście musi przeminąć i nic nie pozostanie — prócz żałosnego, pięknego wspomnienia. A zatem co? Zatem jestem bezdomny, tu i tam, po tej i tamtej stronie rzeki. Wstałem. Zanim udałem się do ponurego Getta, chciałem jeszcze rzucić wzrokiem przez sztachety na zamek, za którego oknami ona spała! — Zboczyłem w kierunku, skąd przyszedłem, po omacku błądziłem wśród gęstej mgły, wzdłuż szeregu domów i przez drzemiące place, zobaczyłem groźne wynurzające się czarne pomniki i pojedyncze budki strażnicze i floresy barokowych fasad. Matowy połysk tworzył olbrzymie, fantastyczne koła o tęczowych barwach na tle mgły, stawał się żółtawy, rażący oczy i rozchodził się za mną w powietrzu. Nogi dotykały się szerokich, kamiennych stopni, posypanych żwirem. Gdzie byłem? Wąwóz, który spadzisto prowadził na dół? Gładkie mury ogrodowe na lewo i na prawo? Nagie gałęzie jakiegoś drzewa zwieszały się nad drogą. Spływały z nieba: pień ukrywał się za ścianą z mgły. — Kilka zgniłych, cienkich gałązek przy dotknięciu kapelusza ułamało się z trzaskiem, spadło po moim palcie w mglistą, szarą przepaść, która ukrywała przede mną moje nogi. Wtem błyszczący punkt: samotne światło w oddali — gdzieś — zagadkowe — światło między niebem a ziemią — — — Widocznie zabłądziłem. To mogły być tylko stare schody zamkowe na zboczu ogrodu, na Górze Książęcej — — — — Potem długa przestrzeń gliniastej ziemi. — Gościniec brukowany. Olbrzymi cień wznosił wysoko swą głowę w czarnej sztywnej szpiczastej czapce: „Daliborka” — wieża więzienna, w której niegdyś ludzie ginęli z głodu, gdy królowie na dole w Jelenim Jarze polowali na dziczyznę. Wąska, ślepa uliczka z wylotami strzelnic, ślimacza dróżka, zaledwie na tyle szeroka, żem mógł rozciągnąć ręce — i stanąłem przed szeregiem domków nie wyższych ode mnie. Gdy wyciągnąłem rękę, mogłem dosięgnąć dachów. Znalazłem się na Ulicy Alchemików, gdzie w czasach średniowiecznych adepci kunsztu tajemnego żarzyli''żarzyć'' — tu: wypalać. kamień filozoficzny''kamień filozoficzny'' — legendarna substancja, zdolna do zmieniania metali nieszlachetnych w złoto. i zatruwali promienie księżycowe. Żadna inna droga tam nie dochodziła, oprócz tej, którą przyszedłem. Nie mogłem znaleźć tego otworu w murze, przez który wszedłem — wpadłem na drewniane okratowanie. — Nic nie pomoże. Muszę kogoś obudzić, aby mi wskazał drogę: powiedziałem sobie. Czy to nie dziwne, że ulicę zamyka w tym miejscu dom — większy niż pozostałe i prawdopodobnie zamieszkały. Nie mogłem sobie uświadomić, czym go kiedykolwiek zauważył. Może był otynkowany na biało, gdyż świecił tak jasno we mgle nocnej. Przeszedłem okratowaniem przez wąską ścieżkę ogrodową, przysunąłem twarz do szyby: wszędzie ciemno. Zastukałem do okna. — Wtedy wewnątrz ukazał się jakiś człowiek stary jak świat, trzymający w ręku zapaloną świecę; przeze drzwi starczo chwiejnym krokiem wchodzi do środka pokoju, zatrzymał się, powoli obrócił głowę w kierunku zakurzonych retort''retorta'' — rodzaj naczynia laboratoryjnego, używanego do destylacji. i kolb''kolba'' — naczynie laboratoryjne, rozszerzające się u dołu. alchemicznych''alchemiczny'' — stosowany w alchemii, czyli przednaukowej praktyce, z której wywodzi się współczesna chemia. Podstawową różnicę stanowi wiara alchemików w możliwość zmiany jednych pierwiastków w inne drogą reakcji chemicznych oraz nierealistyczne cele (np. przemiana ołowiu w złoto). na ścianie, utkwił zamyślony wzrok na potężne pajęczyny w kątach, po czym niewzruszenie skierował swój wzrok ku mnie. Cień kości policzkowych padł mu na otwory oczne, tak iż wyglądało, jakby były puste; wprost mumia. Widocznie mnie nie widział. Stuknąłem w szybę. Nie słyszał mnie. Wychodził bez szmeru, jak lunatyk''lunatyk'' — osoba nieświadomie wykonująca przez sen różne czynności., na powrót z pokoju. Czekałem na próżno. Zastukałem do bramy: nikt nie otwierał. Nie pozostawało mi nic, jak szukać tak długo, aż w końcu znajdę wyjście z tej ulicy. Zastanowiłem się, czy nie byłoby najlepiej, gdybym jeszcze poszedł między ludzi — do moich przyjaciół: Zwaka, Prokopa i Vrieslandera do starej „spelunki''spelunka'' — knajpa, szynk, od łac. spelunca — jaskinia.”, gdzie znajdę ich na pewno — aby zagłuszyć choćby na parę godzin tę trawiącą mnie tęsknotę do pocałunków Angeliny. Szybko udałem się w drogę. Jak trójliść''trójliść'' — motyw dekoracyjny, przypominający karcianego trefla. umarłych — wszyscy trzej siedzieli wokół starego, zjedzonego przez robaki stołu, mając białe, cienkie fajeczki gliniane w zębach, a pokój był pełen dymu. Ledwie można było rozpoznać ich twarze, tak bardzo ciemno-brunatne ściany pochłaniały skąpe światło staromodnych lamp wiszących. W kącie oschła, małomówna, zniszczona kelnerka ze swoją wieczną szydełkową pończochą, o bezbarwnym spojrzeniu i żółtym, kaczym nosie! Przed zamkniętymi drzwiami wisiały matowoczerwone zasłony, tak że głosy gości z przyległego pokoju dochodziły tylko jak ciche brzęczenie roju pszczół. Vrieslander w swym stożkowatym kapeluszu o równopoziomym rondzie na głowie, ze szpakowatym wąsem, ołowianoszary w barwie na twarzy, z blizną pod okiem wyglądał jak jakiś pijany Holender z zapomnianych stuleci! Jozue Prokop wetknął sobie widelec w swe artystyczne kędziory, dzwonił nieustannie strasznie długimi, kościstymi palcami i przyglądał się pełny zdumienia, jak Zwak męczył się, chcąc zawiesić purpurowy płaszczyk kukiełki na pękatej flaszce od araku''arak'' — alkohol o smaku anyżowym, otrzymywany z destylacji zacieru ryżowego lub daktyli.. — To będzie Babiński — objaśnił mi Vrieslander z głęboką powagą. — Pan nie wie, kto to był Babiński? Zwak, opowiedzcie zaraz Pernathowi, kto to był Babiński! — Babiński był to — zaczął Zwak natychmiast, nie odwracając się nawet ani na chwilkę od swej roboty — niegdyś słynny w Pradze zbój. Wiele lat prowadził on swoje nikczemne rzemiosło, a nikt tego nie zauważył. Raz po razie zdarzało się w najlepszych domach, że już to jednego, już drugiego z członków rodziny brakło przy stole i nigdy więcej się nie pokazywali. Chociaż z początku nic o tym nie mówiono, gdyż sprawa ta miała poniekąd swoje dobre strony, ile że gospodarstwo wypadało taniej, należało jednak baczyć''baczyć'' (daw.) — zauważać, zwracać na coś uwagę., że tym sposobem niejedna rodzina traciła na szacunku w towarzystwie i narażała się na plotki. Szczególnie, jeżeli chodziło o zniknięcie bez śladu córek w wieku ślubnym. Samo się przez się rozumie, że w rodzinach mieszczańskich głównie chodziło o zachowanie pozorów uczciwego życia familijnego. Ogłoszenia w gazetach: „Wracaj! wszystko przebaczone!” mnożyły się coraz więcej — okoliczność, której Babiński, lekkomyślny, jak większość zbójów zawodowych, nie brał w rachubę. I ostatecznie zbudziło to powszechną uwagę. W miłej wiosce Krcz pod Pragą Babiński, który miał w gruncie charakter iście sielankowy, z czasem dzięki niezmordowanej działalności założył sobie mały, ale sympatyczny zakątek. Domek jasny, czysty i przy nim ogródek z aleją kwitnących malw i geraniów. Ponieważ dochody nie pozwalały mu powiększać ogródka, zatem aby zwłoki swych ofiar móc chować niepostrzeżenie, zamiast grzędy kwiatowej, co mu było najmilsze — musiał on przysposobić odpowiednią mogiłę, porosłą trawami i poziomą, a która bez wysiłku dałaby się poszerzać, o ile tego będzie wymagała potrzeba lub pora roku. Po dniach trudów i pracy miał Babiński zwyczaj siadywać co wieczora w promieniach zachodzącego słońca na tych uświęconych miejscach i wygrywać na swym flecie rozmaite melancholijne melodie. — Stój! — przerwał szorstko Jozue Prokop, wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni, trzymał go jak klarnet przy ustach i zaczął: „Zimzerlin zambusla deh”. — Czy pan był przy tym, że pan tak dokładnie zna melodię? — spytał Vriestander zdumiony. Prokop rzucił mu złośliwe spojrzenie: — Nie, jeżeli o to chodzi, to Babiński żył zbyt dawno, ale jako kompozytor muszę wiedzieć najlepiej, co mógł grać. Pan o tym nie może mieć żadnego zdania. Pan nie jest muzykalny — — „Zirnzerlin — zambusla — busla — deh”. Zdumiony słuchał Zwak, aż Prokop schował swój klucz od bramy; a stary jasełkarz''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz. mówił dalej: — Ciągły rozrost mogiły wzbudził podejrzenie w sąsiadach zza miedzy, strażnikowi zaś z przedmieścia Żiżkow, który przypadkowo z daleka zobaczył, jak Babiński udusił pewną starszą damę z towarzystwa, należy się zasługa położenia kresu samolubnym czynom okrutnika: uwięziono Babińskiego w jego Tusculum''Tusculum'' — miejscowość 5 km od Rzymu, w której Cyceron napisał Rozmowy tuskulańskie; przen. miejsce odpoczynku lub twórczości, oddalone od zgiełku miasta.. Sąd, uwzględniwszy okoliczności łagodzące, to jest wyjątkowo rozgłośną opinię, skazał go na śmierć przez postronek i zawiadomił jednocześnie firmę bracia Leipen — towary powroźnicze: hurt i detal — aby jednemu z wysokich urzędników skarbowych dostarczyła za pokwitowaniem wszystkich do powieszenia koniecznych materiałów, o ile to leży w jej zakresie i aby podała ceny umiarkowane. Zdarzyło się jednak, że powróz się urwał i Babiński został ułaskawiony na dożywotnie więzienie. Dwadzieścia lat odsiedział zbój za murami świętego Pankracego i ani razu skarga nie postała na jego ustach; — jeszcze dziś cały sztab urzędniczy zakładu nie może się dość nachwalić jego wzorowego zachowania się: do tego stopnia, że pozwolono mu nawet, w imieniny naszego najwyższego władcy kraju, grywać na flecie. Prokop znów zaczął szukać swego klucza, ale go Zwak zatrzymał. — Wskutek ogólnej amnestii przebaczono Babińskiemu resztę kary i dostał miejsce''miejsce'' — tu: stanowisko. odźwiernego w klasztorze Sióstr Miłosiernych. Lekka ogrodowa robota, którą się przy tym zajmował, dzięki zręczności w użyciu rydla''rydel'' — rodzaj łopaty o zaokrąglonym ostrzu., nabytej za czasów poprzedniej działalności, szła mu tak prędko, że zostawało mu dość wolnego czasu, by oświecać serce i duszę dobrym, a doborowym''doborowy'' — wyselekcjonowany, wysokiej jakości. czytaniem. Wynikające z tego skutki były bardzo pocieszające. Ile razy posyłała go przełożona w sobotnie wieczory do oberży, aby rozweselił swój umysł, za każdym razem powracał punktualnie przed zapadnięciem nocy do domu, z wiadomością, że upadek ogólnej moralności nastrajał go ponuro, liczny zaś motłoch najgorszego gatunku ukrywający się przed światłem — niebezpieczeństwem napełnia drogi miejskie; temu zaś, który miłuje pokój — jest to przykazanie mądrości wcześnie skierować swe kroki do domu. Onego czasu w Pradze zazwyczaj woskoboje''woskoboj'' a. woskobojnik — rzemieślnik zajmujący się obróbką wosku. wystawiali małe figurki, przystrojone czerwonym płaszczem, a wyobrażające zbója Babińskiego. Każda z pokrzywdzonych rodzin nabywała taką figurkę. Zwykle jednak stały one w sklepach pod szklanymi pokrywkami, i nic tak Babińskiego nie drażniło, jak gdy zauważył podobną woskową figurkę. „To jest w najwyższym stopniu niegodne i świadczy o zdziczeniu ducha, przypominać komuś ciągle błędy młodości” — mawiał w takich razach Babiński — „i godne pożałowania, że ze strony władz nic się nie robi, aby ukrócić tak oczywistą swawolę”. Jeszcze na śmiertelnym łożu odzywał się w tym duchu. Niedaremnie, gdyż wkrótce potem władza zakazała siejącego zgorszenie handlu posążkami Babińskiego. — — — — Zwak pociągnął wielki łyk grogu''grog'' — napój alkoholowy: rum wymieszany z gorącą, osłodzoną wodą. ze swojej szklanki i wszyscy trzej ryknęli jak czarci. Potem ostrożnie zwrócił głowę w stronę bezbarwnej kelnerki i zobaczyłem, jak ta otarła łzę z oka. — No, a panu nic nie idzie ku lepszemu — wyjąwszy — naturalnie — że pan z wdzięczności dla nieśmiertelnej rozkoszy pijackiej zapłaci za nasze kufelki — szanowny kolego wycinaczu drogich kamieni? — rzekł Vrieslander po długiej przerwie ogólnej zadumy. Opowiedziałem im swoją wędrówkę wśród mgły. Skoro w opisie doszedłem do miejsca, gdzie zauważyłem biały dom, wszyscy trzej, zaczerwienieni, wyjęli fajki z ust — a gdy skończyłem, Prokop uderzył pięścią w stół i zawołał: — Przecież to jasne! — — Ten Pernath własnym ciałem przeżywa wszystkie legendy, jakie tylko istnieją. — À propos! — Wtenczas ten Golem''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji. — Wie pan, rzecz się wyjaśniła. — Jak to wyjaśniła? — spytałem zdumiony. — Pan zna przecież tego obłąkanego żydowskiego żebraka Haszyla? Nie? A więc: ten Haszyl to był Golem. — Żebrak — Golem? — Tak, Haszyl był to Golem. Dziś po południu, najspokojniej w świecie, w najpiękniejszym blasku słońca, widmo w swoim osławionym staromodnym ubraniu z XVII wieku spacerowało przez Saletrzaną ulicę i wtedy psią pętlą uchwycił go czyściciel miejski. — Co to ma znaczyć? Nie rozumiem ani słowa — uniosłem się. — Przecież mówię panu: to był Haszyl! Słyszałem, że już od dawnego czasu znalazł to ubranie w bramie jakiegoś domu. Zresztą, aby powrócić do białego domu na Małej Stronie, rzecz jest nadzwyczaj ciekawa. Mianowicie mówi stare podanie, że tam na górze, w ulicy Alchemików, stoi dom, który jest widocznym tylko podczas mgły i tylko „urodzonym w czepku”. Nazywają to „Mur przy ostatniej latarni”. Kto wejdzie tam w dzień, widzi tylko duży, szary kamień — poza nim grunt schodzi spadzisto w przepaść do Jeleniego Jaru i może pan być szczęśliwy, że nie zrobił pan ani jednego kroku dalej: byłby pan niechybnie zleciał na dół i połamał sobie wszystkie kości. Mówią, że pod kamieniem leży olbrzymi skarb, a ukryć go tam miał zakon „Braci Azjatyckich”, którzy podobno założyli Pragę; jest to rzekomo kamień węgielny pod dom, który kiedyś, gdy się wypełni czas, będzie zamieszkany przez człowieka — jeszcze lepiej przez Hermafrodytę — istotę, która powstanie z połączenia mężczyzny i kobiety. W herbie nosić on będzie obraz zająca, a mówiąc nawiasem, zając był symbolem Ozyrysa''Ozyrys'' — egipski bóg śmierci i odradzającego się życia, jak również sędzia ludzi zmarłych., i stąd pochodzi zwyczaj zajęcy wielkanocnych. Mówią, że aż do chwili wyrocznej Matuzal''Matuzal'' a. Matuzalem — wyjątkowo długowieczny patriarcha biblijny, syn Henocha. we własnej osobie czuwa na tym miejscu, żeby szatan nie dostał się do kamienia i nie spłodził z nim syna: tak zwanego Armelosa. — Nigdy pan nie słyszał o tym Armelosie? Nawet wiadomo, jak on będzie wyglądał — to znaczy wiedzą o tym starzy rabini — gdy przyjdzie na świat: będzie miał włosy złote, w tyle związane w warkocz, z przodu na pół głowy rozczesane, oczy w kształcie sierpa i ramiona w dół aż od stóp. — Tego szanownego człowieczka trzeba by narysować — mruknął Vrieslander i zaczął szukać ołówka. — Więc: Pernath, jeśli pan będzie miał kiedy szczęście zostać hermafrodytą i en passant''en passant'' (fr.) — mimochodem. znaleźć zakopany skarb — zakończył Prokop — wtedy nie zapomnij pan, że należałem do twoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie miałem ochoty do żartów i uczułem lekki ból w sercu. Zwak widocznie to zauważył, choć nie znał przyczyny, gdyż przyszedł mi prędko z pomocą: — Swoją drogą jest to nadzwyczaj dziwne, prawie nie do wiary, że Pernath miał widzenie właśnie w miejscu, które jest tak ściśle związane z prastarą legendą. To są związki, od których splotu pozornie człowiek uwolnić się nie może, jeżeli dusza jego posiada zdolność widzenia formy, choć zmysł dotyku jej nie spostrzega. — Nie mogę sobie z tym dać rady: nadzmysłowość to rzecz najbardziej podniecająca. Jak sądzicie? Vrieslander i Prokop spoważnieli i każdy z nich uważał odpowiedź za zbyteczną. — Co pani sądzi, Eulalio? — powtórzył, odwróciwszy się, Zwak — czy nadzmysłowość nie jest rzeczą najbardziej podniecającą? Stara kelnerka podrapała się drutem po głowie, zaczerwieniła się i powiedziała: — Ale idźże pan sobie, pan jest dla mnie najgorszy ze wszystkich! — Wściekle naprężone było dziś cały dzień powietrze — zaczął Vrieslander, gdy nasza wesołość ucichła — nie namalowałem pędzlem ani jednej kreski. Nieustannie musiałem myśleć o Rozynie, jak ta nago we fraku tańcowała. — Czy znów się odnalazła? — zapytałem. — Odnalazła? to słabo powiedziane. Policja obyczajów zaprosiła ją przecież na dłuższe tengagement (fr.: umowa, potyczka, zaangażowanie) — tu: spotkanie.! Może wtedy u „Loisiczka” wpadła w oko panu komisarzowi? W każdym razie policja teraz jest gorączkowo sprawna; istotnie przyczynia się do podniesienia ruchu obcych w żydowskim mieście. Zupełnie zepsutym zdzierem''zdzier'' — dziś: zdzira. stała się zresztą w krótkim czasie ta dziewucha. — Jeżeli pomyślisz, co może zrobić kobieta z mężczyzny tylko przez to, że wywołuje w nim miłość ku sobie: to zdumiewające! — dorzucił Zwak. Żeby wydobyć pieniądze, móc iść do niej, biedny chłopak Jaromir stał się przez noc artystą. Chodzi po gospodach i wycina sylwetki dla gości, którzy pozwalają się portretować w ten sposób. Prokop, który dosłyszał tylko koniec, cmoknął ustami. — Rzeczywiście? Czy ona tak wyładniała, ta Rozyna? Czy skradłeś już jej całusa, Vrieslander? Kelnerka natychmiast podniosła się i obrażona porzuciła izbę. — Kura do rosołu! Tej rzeczywiście to potrzebne: ataki cnoty! Ba! — mruczał za nią rozgniewany Prokop. — Cóż pan chce, ona przecież odeszła w miejscu niewłaściwym. A oprócz tego pończocha była właśnie gotowa — uspokajał Zwak. Gospodarz przyniósł nowy dzban grogu i rozmowa zaczęła przybierać charakter gorący, parny. Tak parny — że weszła mi krew''weszła mi krew'' — sens: wzburzyła mi się krew. przy moim nastroju gorączkowym. Opierałem się temu, ale im bardziej wewnętrznie się odsuwałem i myślałem o Angelinie, tym więcej huczało mi w uszach. Dość niezręcznie pożegnałem się. Mgła stała się bardziej przejrzysta, sypała na mnie swymi lodowymi igłami, ale była jeszcze tak gęstą, że nie mogłem przeczytać nazwy ulic i zboczyłem nieco z drogi do domu. Dostałem się w inną ulicę i właśnie chciałem skręcić, gdy usłyszałem głos, wołający moje nazwisko: — Panie Pernath! panie Pernath! Obejrzałem się dokoła, do góry: nikogo. Otwarta brama, nad nią dyskretna, mała, nerwowa latarnia kołysała się koło mnie, i zdawało mi się, że jakaś jasna postać stała głęboko w podwórzu. Znów: — Panie Pernath! panie Pernath! — Szeptem. Zdumiony wszedłem w korytarz; wtedy koło mej szyi owinęły się ciepłe, kobiece ramiona i w promieniu światła, które wypływało z wolno otwierających się drzwi poznałem, że to była Rozyna, która gorąco się do mnie tuliła. ----